Vongola's Confidant
by StupidDeaths
Summary: Ano, being related to Takeshi is hard enough. But becoming a part of the Vongola family as Sawada's bodyguard is even harder. I don't know what I was thinking, saying yes to Sawada-san's tutor. And then all these different people waging war on the Tenth. Family/Adventure/Romance/Battles.


**Title: _Vongola's Confidant_**

**Rating:_ T…..I don't need to explain every rating I give. Let's just say T is the default with my stories_**

**Warnings: _Not related to the Whitney Houston movie what-so-ever. Possible OOC and AU because I don't (can't) fit my OC into the storyline in a way that suits me. So I'm coming up with one massive big adventure thing instead okay? Cool!_**

_**But I may or may not eventually possibly include the Inheritance Saga thing between the 1st and 10th Generations...maybe. Or this could be set all after that stuff, I'm not sure. For now though, I'm settling with the introductions.**_

**Summary: _Ano, being related to Takeshi is hard enough. But becoming a part of the Vongola family as Sawada's bodyguard is even harder. I don't know what I was thinking, saying yes to Sawada-san's tutor. And then all these different people waging war on the Tenth._**

* * *

The morning started normal. I broke my alarm clock before getting dressed for school. I had breakfast, brushed my teeth and washed my face before spending the rest of my time trying to tie my hair back into a ponytail before I ran out of time. Cursing my choice to cut my hair short, I then promptly ran out of the house slash shop in order to catch up to my cousin Takeshi. Yep, pretty normal so far.

The walk to school was spent arguing over which sport is better. Takeshi strongly supports baseball, given he is the resident star, and I argued for soccer, given I am the Captain of the Namimori Middle School Soccer Team. The argument continued all the way up into school where Takeshi disappeared into his classroom and I disappeared next door into mine. This, by the way, is all normal. Every day, word for word, action for action normal. And it continued that way until lunch. Aoi, my best friend, had to poke me awake because I'd fallen asleep in History, and we made our way outside to the grass.

What happened next, was not normal.

"Toshi-chan, you finished eating yet?" I laughed and hurried to finish my sushi, cramming the last piece in my mouth before standing up and dusting my uniform off.

"My bad." I said, moving away from our bags. Aoi smirked and dribbled the ball backwards before booting it towards me. I grinned and stepped to the side, catching with the side of my toe and sent it spinning upwards. I stepped back as it started to drop before hitting it with the top of my foot and sending it streaking back towards Aoi. She yelped and dove out of the way before scowling at me and shaking her fist.

"Damnit Yamamoto! Ease up, we're not all monsters like you!" She shouted before going to retrieve the ball. I laughed and rubbed my neck sheepishly before calling out an apology as she hurried over to the building and picked the ball out. She then proceeded to swear loudly and spun around, racing back to me.

"Pack the bags, get out of here!" She shouted. "You cracked and dented the wall!" I gaped and she shot past me, pigtails flying behind her, and she scooped up her bag, dumped my ball next to mine before bolting…This is about where the day starts to lose it's normality. I squinted my eyes, not believing Aoi, and grabbed my bag and ball before hurrying towards the wall to examine it. As I got closer, I paled and skidded to a stop. The wall was caved in slightly, exactly the shape of my ball (which is one of the those smaller ones), and a small cracked was at the bottom.

"Oh, I'm in trouble." I breathed and spun around to leave. "EEP! H-Hibari-san, I-I can explain." I stuttered and he gazed at me evenly.

"You damaged the school property Yamamoto." He said, his eyes glinting in a way I really didn't like. "I'll bite you to death." He swung his arm and I yelped, dodging to the side and dropping my ball.

"I didn't mean to!" I wailed, jumping back. "I swear, I didn't even kick it that hard!" Hibari 'tched' and swung at me again, hitting my arm. "OW!" I dodged again but slipped, knocking my head against the ground.

"Hey Hibari-san! Oh, imouto? What are you doing on the ground?" I groaned and rolled to my side, clutching the bag of my head.

"Hiie! H-Hibari-san? Im-Imouto?" I rolled to my knees and raised my head before clasping my hands together.

"I honestly did not mean to cause any harm to school property Hibari-san." I said with my head bowed. "It was not intentional and from now on, I shall practice for the team in a more secure and safe location suited to soccer. Please accept my humblest apologies…and shut up Takeshi, Sawada-san." I added and Hibari lowered his arms before swiftly hitting my head. "ITAI! ITAI! I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Oi Hibari-san! I respect you but as a student at this school, and family, I cannot have you hurting my cousin. Especially after she has apologised." Takeshi said seriously. That was the second not so normal thing. Takeshi is rarely serious. He stood between me and Hibari, standing squarely in front of the Disciplinary Captain while a soft hand touched my shoulder.

"Uh, Y-Yamamoto-san? Are you alright?" I looked up and nodded at the boy before standing up and rubbing my arm.

"Yeah Sawada, I'm fine." I muttered. "My ego's more bruised than my body." Hibari walked away and Takeshi crouched to examine the damage I'd made before laughing.

"Eh, you got it good imouto." He said, glancing at me. "I didn't know you could kick that hard, and from all the way over there." I scowled and picked up my bag, kicking my ball up and I caught it before stalking away.

"I'll be late home Takeshi." I muttered.

* * *

By some divine influence, no one else seemed to know of my humiliating apology to Kyoya Hibari. Not even Aoi, who in study period, apologised herself endlessly for abandoning me and helped patch up my forehead. Apparently, there was a cut from where Hibari had hit me. I waved her away and told her to take the girls for practice this afternoon.

"E-eh? But where are you going?" She asked, utterly lost as to why I was in such a foul mood. I snapped my book shut and stood up, slinging my bag over my shoulder where the bright orange clashed horribly with the colour of my sweater. "Are you skipping?" I nodded.

"It's only Biology and we're not even doing Biomechanics yet." I said over my shoulder. "And I'm going to be doing something personal. Don't worry it won't become a habit and if you get worried just call me." And somehow I managed to make it out of Namimori Middle without a single person catching me. Which was another non-normal thing. The skipping, I mean, not the catching. I made my way downtown, purchasing an apple along the way, and just basically walked it off. I'd calmed down a bit by the time I'd finished my apple, so I found an empty basketball court with a brick wall and set my bag down by the hoop. I dropped my soccer ball and started bouncing it from my toe to my knee and my shoulders and back again before just kicking it at the wall.

"Stupid." SMACK!

"Idiotic." "BANG!

"Pompous." CRACK!

"JERK!" I shouted and SMACK, CRACK! I dropped to my knees and fell onto my butt as my ball rolled past me, panting angrily and I stumbled to my feet, finding my ball. I placed it on the center circle and took a couple of steps back, breathing in deeply. I imagined myself in my uniform, bright red shirt and blue shorts, black red and blue socks and my orange boots. The concrete court turned into the perfect green grass of the soccer field, the brick wall a goal and the post the goalie. I grinned and took a few steps back before punching my fist into my palm.

"Kiss this bitch." I ran forward, swung my leg back and kicked the ball hard. It shot forward and at near point blank range, I could hardly miss. It was a literal blur of black and white as it flew past the post and landed right in the middle of the wall before ricocheting back to me. I caught it roughly in the stomach and wrapped my arms around it, staggering back a step before coughing.

"Ciaossu. You're strong and related to Yamamoto. Perfect for being the bodyguard of the Tenth Boss of Vongola. What do you say?"

"E-eh? You're small."

"Unoriginal."

"Gomen."

* * *

**By the way, in order to save yourself from humiliating stupidity and myself from replying to aforementioned humiliating stupidity, Read the warning. Just f*****g read it yeah?**


End file.
